Star Trek: The God Thing
[[Datei:Cover Star Trek The God Thing.jpg|thumb|Das Cover für die geplante, letztlich aber nicht realisierte Veröffentlichung von The God Thing als Roman.]] Star Trek: The God Thing ist ein von Gene Roddenberry geschriebenes nicht realisiertes Drehbuch für den ersten ''Star-Trek''-Kinofilm. Handlung Kurzfassung Die Besatzung der ''Enterprise'' stellt sich einem fremden Raumschiff entgegen, das sich der Erde nähert. Dabei trifft die Besatzung schließlich auf eine Entität, die in der Lage ist, ihre Gestalt zu verändern. Während eines Dialogs mit Kirk nimmt sie dann immer wieder verschiedene Erscheinungsbilder an und fragt ihn, ob er sie erkenne. Doch kann Kirk dies erst, als die Entität in Gestalt von Jesus Christus erscheint. Mit der Zeit stellt sich heraus, dass eine komplexe Maschine vor Urzeiten in das All hinausgeschickt wurde, um Gesetze zu anderen Kulturen zu bringen. Diese sollten mit der Zeit neu interpretiert und abgewandelt werden. Buch: Das Star Trek Universum, Band 2, ISBN 3-453-07759-8, Buch: Die vergessenen Abenteuer – Eine Chronik der bisher unveröffentlichten Trek-Manuskripte, ISBN 3-8025-2354-7 ;End-Version 1 Als Kirk sich weigert, der Entität zu helfen, ihre Mission fortzuführen, versucht sie in einem Akt der Verzweiflung die Enterprise-Crew dazu zu zwingen. Sie bündelt ihre Energie und feuert einen Energiestrahl auf Sulu. Als Spock versucht, dem schwer verwundeten Sulu, dessen Beine abgetrennt wurden, zu helfen, wird auch er getroffen. Die Entität ist durch diesen Akt der Aggression so geschwächt, dass die Enterprise sie letztlich vernichten kann. , Buch: Star Trek Erinnerungen - Die Filme, ISBN 3-453-09474-3 ;End-Version 2 Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Entität einst von Wesen erschaffen wurde, die einer anderen Dimension entstammen. Der Crew der Enterprise gelingt es, sie wieder in ihre Dimension zurückzubringen. Sie erhalten am Ende ein Geschenk der Entität in Form von Zeit. Die Crew wirkt deutlich verjüngt und ist gerade erst von ihrer 5-Jahres-Mission nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Buch: The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, ISBN 0671791095 Langfassung An einem weit entlegenen seit Jahrtausenden zur spirituellen Erleuchtung genutzten Ort in der Wüste des Planeten Vulkan befindet sich Spock in tiefer Meditation, als der vulkanische Älteste Pai-Ad herantritt und ihn anspricht. Dem von der Wüste ausgedörrten, wild aussehenden jüngeren Vulkanier fällt es einige Augenblicke schwer, die in menschlicher Sprache ausgesprochenen Worte seines uralten Meisters zu verstehen und zu beantworten. Pai-Ad betont, dass Spock beide Hälften seines Ichs, die vulkanische und die menschliche benötige, um einer kommenden Herausforderung begegnen zu können. Er vollzieht mit dem überraschten Spock eine Gedankenverschmelzung. Beide empfangen die Anwesenheit eines Geistes, der mit Spock verbunden ist: James Kirk befindet sich in Gefahr. Er wird mit einem mächtigen Wesen konfrontiert, das über Gut und Böse hinausragt und Kirks Verständnis weit übersteigt. Spock fleht seinen Freund an, nicht auf dieses Wesen zu hören. Gleichzeitig beginnt Rear Admiral James T. Kirk die Inspektion der in der San Francisco Schiffswerft im Orbit der Erde umgebauten USS Enterprise. Man steht kurz vor der Wiederauffüllung des Materie-Antimaterie-Vorrats. Kirk beobachtet dies von einem Shuttle aus, als er plötzlich eine Warnung vernimmt und meint, dabei Spocks Stimme zu erkennen. Doch niemand an Bord des Shuttles kann dies bestätigen, tatsächlich hat Chekov ihm soeben ankündigen wollen, dass man bereit zur Wiederauffüllung sei. Der Admiral gibt den Befehl die Prozedur zu starten. Chekov nutzt die Gelegenheit sich mit seinem ehemaligen Captain zu unterhalten und äußert Verständnis, dass dieser in einem solchen Moment an Spock habe denken müssen. Er spricht unbewusst die Tatsache an, dass Kirk das Kommando der Enterprise bald einem neuen Captain anvertrauen soll. Die daraufhin einsetzende peinliche Pause wird durch einen Funkspruch der USS Potemkim unterbrochen. Diese hat das plötzliche Auftauchen eines gigantischen Objektes im Sol-System registriert. Die Potemkim versucht sich dem Objekt entgegenzustellen und beschießt es schließlich mit Photonentorpedos. Die Torpedos werden absorbiert und die Potemkim zerschellt an dem sie an Größe deutlich überragenden Objekt. Doch es kommt noch schlimmer: Da das Objekt den Asteroidengürtel des Systems gestreift hat, befinden sich nun Hunderte große Asteroiden auf Kollisionskurs mit der Erde. Sie werden diese in nur zwei Stunden erreichen, eine Abwehr aller Asteroiden zugleich erscheint unmöglich, so dass die Evakuierung des Planeten als letzter Ausweg bleibt. Doch Kirk hat eine Idee. Er will den Antimaterie-Frachter nutzen, der zur Wiederauffüllung der Enterprise bereit steht, und ihn gegen die Asteroiden einsetzen. Die Explosionskraft würde für dutzende Male ausreichen, um die Gefahr zu beseitigen. Als sich das Sternenflottenkommando in Gestalt von Admiral Alvarez bei ihm meldet, erwartet ihn eine böse Überraschung: Sein Plan wird abgelehnt! Kirk hofft auf einen Alternativplan der Sternenflotte, aber Alvarez gibt nur einen Grund an, warum Kirk den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen sollte: Gottes Wille geschehe. Alvarez lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass er das fremde Objekt für Gott hält. Der völlig entgeisterte Kirk sieht sich veranlasst, das Kommando über die Sternenflotte zu übernehmen, doch Admiral Alvarez kommt ihm zuvor und will ihn unter Arrest stellen. Er überlässt Chekov alles weitere und beendet das Gespräch. Chekov jedoch hält Admiral Alvarez für übergeschnappt und denkt gar nicht erst daran dessen Befehle auszuführen. Er und die Crew des Shuttles, zu der die menschliche Lt. Perot und der außerirdische Lt. Ical gehören, unterstützen Kirk stattdessen bei der Ausführung seines Plans. Der Frachter wird auf den Weg gebracht. Doch schon zeigt Lt. Perot erste Anzeichen religiöser Ergriffenheit; im Angesicht des Objektes kniet sie nieder und betet das Vater Unser. Auch Kirk und Chekov geben zu, dass ihnen beim Anblick des Objektes religiöse Gedanken kommen, die sich nur schwer unterdrücken lassen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie noch Herr ihrer Sinne sind, fragen sie Lt. Ical nach dessen Eindrücken. Da seinem Volk das Konzept einer Gottheit fremd ist, kann er die Rationalität des Handelns seiner Offizierskollegen bestätigen. Kirk will sich daraufhin von Bord des Shuttles zum Sternenflottenkommando beamen lassen, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Unfreiwillig begleitet wird er dabei von Lt. Perot, die in einem Anflug religiösen Wahns den Admiral mit einem Phaser in Schach hält und ihn der Blasphemie und Meuterei anklagt. Doch der Transport misslingt: Während Kirk wohlbehalten ankommt, stirbt Lt. Perot bei der fehlerhaften Rematerialisierung einen entsetzlichen, qualvollen Tod… Drehbuchauszug: [http://www.missionlogpodcast.com/discovereddocuments/s016/ Star Trek II aka The God Thing] auf MissionLogPodcast.com Hintergrundinformationen Wiederverwendung, wenn es dort auch nur um ein Wesen geht, das vorgaukelt, Gott zu sein. , , Buch: Gene Roddenberry: Der Schöpfer von Star Trek, ISBN 3-453-12794-3, Buch: The Fifty-Year Mission: The Complete Uncensored, Unauthorized Oral History of Star Trek – The First 25 Years, ISBN 978-1250065841, Artikel: 'Star Trek' Oral History: When Captain Kirk Fought Jesus auf hollywoodreporter.com}} – an Bord der Enterprise zum erneuten Dienstantritt gebeamt wird. }} kurzzeitig im Sande. Später wollte der Verlag den erfolgreichen Romanautoren Michael Jan Friedman zur Vollendung des Manuskripts beauftragen. Das Buch wurde zwar angekündigt, erschien jedoch nie. Laut David Stern, dem damaligen Editor der Star-Trek-Romane im Verlag Pocket Books, gefiel Majel Barrett nicht, was Friedman als notwendige Ergänzungen zu Roddenberrys Skript vorsah. , , Buch: Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorised History, ISBN 0-7603-4359-4}} Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * * The God Thing: Gene Roddenberry's Lost Star Trek Novel via Way Back Machine Kategorie:Produktion